


Hairy Maclary - Big Game Hunter

by greerwatson



Category: Hairy Maclary and Friends Series - Lynley Dodd
Genre: Gen, Picture book, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greerwatson/pseuds/greerwatson
Summary: Hairy Maclary's nose leads him to an unexpected encounter.





	Hairy Maclary - Big Game Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyNinjaGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyNinjaGirl/gifts).



> Just a treat, for this is not quite what (or who) you requested. However, I hope you—and your children!—like it anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> An incident a couple of years ago inspired this story. A peacock in full tail escaped from a zoo in the city where I live. He remained at large for several days, eluding all attempts to capture him. Eventually, like the bird in this story, he returned to the zoo of his own accord.


End file.
